iWant To Make Things Right
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: On camera it's just Freddie and Sam, but off camera it's Nathan, Jennette, and Madisen. Jennette and Nathan can't deal with the public anymore. For the sake of Nathan and Madisen's relationship, they stop being close, but is that really possible?


(AN:) I KNEW I'D GET INSPIRATION! Even if it was after watching a Jonas L.A. episode...

Okay, it's not my fault I'm still a fan, alright? You should be happy that I got another Jathan idea!

Now, this one is, of course, the drama Nathan's probably dealing with since he has two girls in his life - Madisen and then Jennette. I'm **NOT** saying that he does I said I **THINK** he might be dealing with something. Or maybe not. It's none of my business.

I wouldn't have made this kind of one-shot, but many have been asking for it, so here you guys are.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Dan Schneider, Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy, Madisen Hill, Ariana Grande, Jerry Trainor, Noah Munck, Miranda Cosgrove, Love Sick by The Jonas Brothers, or Make It Right by Joe Jonas.**

* * *

><p>Nathan slammed the door shut to his room, blocking everyone and <strong>everything<strong> out. Today when going out with his girlfriend there were more reporters that randomly appeared asking him not only about his relationship with Madisen, but with Jennette. When will the world know that they're just friends? And when will they leave it at that?

Okay, so what, on iCarly Freddie and Sam are about to date. That doesn't mean Nathan and Jennette are going to date off camera. Why would they ruin an **awesome** friendship?

Jennette's a super amazing girl. It doesn't matter if she's not the type for him; Nathan would always have Jennette come first. They go to each other for advice or when they're bored and sometimes go on vacation together. The Nickelodeon cruise is **their** thing and **nothing** will ever change that.

Then there's Madisen. Nathan's **current** girlfriend and probably will be for a long time. She's been with him through the most and Nathan really does care about her. He doesn't care if she's not that famous or not a lot of people know her for **her** and not just "Nathan's girlfriend."

But ever since that stupid person ask him where he and Jennette are going to go next into their relationship he hasn't been able to take that stupid question out of his head all the way home from the party. It's a good thing he wasn't with Jennette the whole night or else a new gossip would have gone out into the public. And he didn't want to know how crazy the world would be when the "Jathan" fans found out.

Nathan jumped into bed before Cooper and Oscar crawled into bed with him. At least they wouldn't make him go out with whoever they want him to. The brown haired man lifted his new dog into the air.

"Why can't I be a dog?" Nathan asked, shaking the Lhasa Apso puppy. "Things would be so much easier!"

Cooper just cocked his head to the side, Oscar barked, and Nathan couldn't help, but laugh.

"I think I'm going crazy," Nathan said, looking over at Oscar who was resting by his side. "Please, just turn me into a dog?"

Oscar and Cooper kept quiet, blinking at their owner.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Nathan sighed, placing Cooper back down onto his bed.

Why was he even thinking about this? The same thing always happens when he's out in public - someone just **has** to ask him about Jennette. The other nights just ignored it, so why is it this night he's actually thinking really hard about it? Maybe because it's been almost two weeks or so that he had to kiss Jennette again? And this time it wasn't just one kiss it was multiple of times, but that didn't matter. Jennette and Nathan had talked about it and promised the kiss wouldn't affect their personal lives.

On camera they would be a couple and then off camera they would be back to being friends. It's the way it works. It always does.

Who was he kidding.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He got up out of bed and walked to his closet, sliding open the door and digging through his stuff before finding his guitar case with his guitar **still** sitting in there. Nathan barley had the time to play anymore, but tonight he needed to get something off his chest. He heard of this song before and it describes what he's feeling at the moment, so maybe it can help him feel a little bit better.

Nathan took his guitar out to the backyard. It was a good thing no one was home or else it would be kind of awkward in front of his family. Knowing everyone they would try to talk to him and Nathan really wasn't in the talking mood.

The teenager found a soft spot on the grass and gazed up at the sky. Even though he couldn't see that many stars because of the lights everywhere, it was still beautiful and gave him so many memories.

Memories of both Madisen and Jennette.

Nathan sighed. He laid the guitar on his lap and strummed away to the song that's been stuck in his head for a while.

_"You say you'll know when you really find the one," _Nathan softly sang to the chords he was playing. He then slowly shook his head, staring into deep space. _"But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done."_ He closed his eyes and the first girl to pop was surprisingly Jennette. _"But I'd like to say that it's your fault, but I know better 'cause I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever."_

Whoa. Where did that come from? Nathan stopped playing. This was a bad idea from the start. He was thinking of Madisen the entire time and wanted to play Love Sick! How did the song suddenly turn into something for Jennette?

Maybe that was the problem - he was thinking about Jennette too much. Either he was missing her, surprised to see her tonight, or just scared.

Scared that he was loosing his best friend because of all the gossip and work and just drama.

* * *

><p>Jennette opened the door to her bedroom, took a deep breath in and then closed her door. Tonight was great! Hanging around with Ariana was the greatest because she missed that girl like <strong>CRAZY<strong>, but seeing two special people there didn't suit well inside - Nathan and Madisen.

That wasn't supposed to sound jealous at all...

It was **great** seeing Madisen again and that too with Nathan, but who said anything about having people take thousands of pictures? Not that she wasn't used to it, but why on the night when everyone was having the time of their lives before some stranger had stepped in? Especially asking about her and Nathan's "relationship." **WHAT RELATIONSHIP**?

How many times were they going to have to go through that same question? Nathan and Jennette were only friends and always will be. Nothing would ever change that. She didn't care what was going on, on iCarly. That's Sam and Freddie not Jennette and Nathan.

The world was about to eat her alive. She couldn't keep dealing with all this. Sure, she was able to keep things like this inside, but tonight just got on her nerves to a point that she wasn't even able to hang with Nathan as much as she wanted to.

And it had **nothing** to do with Madisen - it was just how the real world works. Something "juicy" happens whether it's true or not and then the whole world needs to know. No one cares about the truth; they just want what makes them happy.

Could Jennette blame the fans? She guessed not.

The blonde placed her purse on the desk and was about to take off her jewelery when one of her many pictures caught her attention. It was a recent picture of her and Nathan with her arm around his neck and his around her waist from the cruise this year. They were just **so happy** when it was them two. Especially taking pictures with fans who **only ask** about upcoming iCarly episodes.

Jennette rubbed the picture with her fingers. The Nickelodeon cruise was the one place where they could get away from everyone and everything - they could be their normal selves. And keep their friendship the way they want it to be.

But she couldn't help and think what would have happened if they really did go out instead of ignoring each other. Maybe that wasn't the greatest plan.

_"Maybe I could have loved you," _Nathan continued to sing in his backyard. _"Maybe I could have shown that I still do care about you more than you could know."_

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about that "pause" in their friendship out of the iCarly world. He was glad they were trying to make things like they should be again.

_"Don't say it's too late to try to make things right."_

Nathan really hoped that Jennette would still want to be as close as they already are. Things wouldn't be the same if they weren't!

Jennette finally shook all her jewelery off and changed into her pajamas, but what happened tonight still ran around in her head.

_"You say you'll know when you really find the one, but it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done," _Jennette tried singing in her head, but couldn't control the words that spit out of her mouth. _"But I'd like to say that it's your fault,"_ She looked at the old picture of her and Nathan back when they first started working on iCarly. _"But I know better...'cause I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever."_

Jennette sighed, laying down on her bed and looking up at her ceiling. She would be the type of person to blow up a huge picture and it was a good thing it was the whole iCarly cast or else she would have jumped up and rip the entire thing off.

Jerry was standing behind with his arms on Noah's and Nathan's shoulders. Noah and Nathan were on either side of him - Noah was giving two thumbs up, Miranda was shrugging her shoulders with her hands in the air standing in front of Gibby, Nathan had his arms around Jennette's waist with his head on her shoulder and Jennette was just smiling as she held onto Nathan's arms. It was going to be a poster soon to be released in celebration of the new season, but Dan let the cast be the first ones to have their own.

Jennette couldn't help but look at her and Nathan. They were **so happy** on camera. They were two different people with happy lives. Now with Miranda's ankle broken, Noah can't act for very long because his hours will go high and Jerry just doesn't want to do anything without the whole gang being there Jennette was going to have to try and survive the real world.

_"Maybe I could have loved you," _Jennette thought out loud, thinking of being Sam right now. _"Maybe I could have shown that I still do care about you more than you could know." _She slowly got up into a sitting position, an idea forming in her head. _"Don't say it's too late to try to make it right."_

That's it.

Jennette grabbed her cellphone from the table beside her bed and speed dial Nathan's phone. She rested her head against her headboard, hearing the beeps until Nathan picked up.

"You're still awake?" Nathan asked when seeing it was her calling.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Jennette questioned. "I mean, your day was probably worse then mines."

Nathan huffed. "Please. Girls seem to have things way worse."

"I'm not the one who brought my partner along with me to a party," Jennette mentioned and Nathan chuckled.

"Madisen really had a great time," Nathan said. "She told me before I dropped her home."

"You know I can't stop thinking about tonight," Jennette whispered and Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, picking up his guitar and walking back inside the house. "I was just playing a song to try and forget about the party, but that didn't work."

"I tried singing," Jennette rolled her eyes. "Didn't work out either."

_You say you'll know when you really find the one  
>but it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done<em>

"Do you think we're going to have to get used to all this?" Jennette asked.

Nathan smiled. "You mean random people asking if we're going out or will? Yeah, we're kinda going to have to." Nathan regret saying it, but it was the truth and at least Jennette understood. "But get one thing - Madisen will **never** mind."

Jennette giggled. "Oh, right, that makes **everything** better."

"Well, yeah, considering it's kind of awkward having to answer questions about your best friend who people think is your girlfriend when actually your real girlfriend is some person people barley know."

"You're so lucky I understood all that."

_But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
>but I know better<br>'cause I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

Nathan set his guitar down by his door and sat back down on his bed. Cooper and Oscar already fell asleep and watching them made Nathan feel a little drowsy. Jennette was right - today was tough, but the two got through it.

_Maybe I could have loved you_

Jennette looked right back up at the iCarly poster and smiled. "You have the new poster?"

"Of course I do," Nathan said, getting up from bed to shut his door and see the poster Jennette was talking about. "We all took one home. Why you ask?"

_Maybe I could have shown  
>that I still do care about you<br>more than you could know_

Jennette stared at the poster for a few seconds before saying, "Do you think we could try to act as close as Sam and Freddie are?"

"We're already friends," Nathan reminded.

"No, no," Jennette stopped him. "Try to be **best** friends again. I mean, we don't need a cruise to bring our strong friendship back. We just need to forget about all the problems and worry about ourselves. The world can do what it wants, but I just want to hang out with you again."_  
><em>

_Don't say it's to late to try__ to make it right_

How could Nathan say no to that? It's the same thing he wanted too.

"Sure," Nathan whispered and Jennette lightly let out some air she's been holding in. "I'd like that."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Jennette questioned, pulling her blanket closer to her face.

Nathan brought an arm behind his head, looking up at his blank ceiling as he thought over their future plans. "Do you want to be best friends?"

"We **are** best friends," Jennette reminded and Nathan laughed.

"Good," Nathan said. "Then we can do whatever we want and the world can do whatever it wants too. All that matters is that we're happy."

"I love you, dude," Jennette said. "I'm heading to bed. It's been a long night."

Call me tomorrow?" Nathan asked before Jennette hung up the phone.

_"_Yes m'dear," Jennette laughed. "We'll hang again soon."

_"_Cool," Nathan said and Jennette was about to say bye before Nathan yelled, "Wait, one more thing!"

Jennette laughed from the mini heart attack. "What?"

"I love you too," Nathan finished and Jennette snorted.

"_You_," Jennette sang before finally hanging up the call.

Hopefully they were doing the right thing. At least they would be able to sleep now that, **that** was out of the way. Making fixing their friendship what something that they both needed in order to fix their lives.

They just hopped that this plan wouldn't backfire and/or that they regret it._  
><em>


End file.
